


Assumptions

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor have lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

“And what will your father have?” the waiter asked.

Clara’s jaw dropped and the Doctor glared at the waiter, “Her _boyfriend_ will have the eggplant parmesan.” He said icily. After the waiter scurried away he sighed, “Well, at least I handled that better than River did.”

“Oh because she looked…. What did she do?”

“There were two separate incidents. One she punched, the other she shot.”

Before Clara could respond there was a scream from the kitchen and an unearthly howl. As people fled the Doctor and Clara shared a smile, grabbed each other’s hand and ran toward the screams.


End file.
